


A Little Too Much

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighting leads to make up sex, M/M, Smut, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is quite jealous of his boyfriend Liam flirting with Niall. Finally having enough he snaps on Liam about it and when Liam realizes how Zayn feels he makes sure to make it up to Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !!!

Zayn sat on the interview couch biting his lip and trying to keep a neutral face on but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t help but dig his nails into his leg as he watched Liam and Niall. The whole interview they had been a little too handsy for Zayn’s liking. Liam constantly pulling Niall into a cuddle or Niall succeeding in making Liam laugh until he was red in the face. Yeah Zayn knew he shouldn’t be jealous but he was especially since the past few interviews they had acted just as flirty with one another. He wished he was Niall and could sit next to Liam but management wasn’t allowing it anymore. They were too afraid of them doing something that would reveal their secret but Zayn still wished he could be the one beside Liam.

The interview continued and Zayn saw as Liam gripped Niall’s thigh at one point and threw him a flirty smile. When Niall threw one back the jealously and anger boiled up even more. Taking deep breaths, Zayn was relieved when the interview was finally finished and he was free to move. Getting up he brushed past the other boys heading back towards the dressing room. Gathering up what he left, he headed towards the van that would drop the boys off at their flats. Climbing in, he sat there fiddling with his phone ignoring the other boys as they squeezed into the seats.

As the van took off, he could feel Liam beside him and Zayn scooted as close to the window as he could. Ignoring the frown thrown his way he texted his sister and kept the conversation going. He could feel Liam staring at him for the whole ride waiting for Zayn to say something but he didn’t. He didn’t realize they had reached their flat until he heard Liam murmur, “We’re here Z…” Barely looking up he did manage to see that Niall had seated himself on the other side of Liam for the van ride and anger roared inside of Zayn.

Biting his lip he pushed past Liam as he climbed out shooting him a cold look and he heard as Louis and Harry yelled, “Li what did you do to deserve that look?” He didn’t stick around to hear Liam respond instead he unlocked the front door and slipped into the flat. Slamming the door shut he flopped down on the couch and switched the TV on before pulling his laptop onto his lap. He heard the front door open then close and minutes later felt the couch sag as Liam settled down beside him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Zayn just scrolling through his twitter feed and finally Liam asked, “Whats the matter Zayn? Why are you ignoring me?” Taking a deep breath, he closed his laptop and stood. As he walked away he heard as Liam began to follow and he snapped, “Just go away Liam.” He knew his words would be lost and he was right, as after a few seconds Liam spoke, “No, I won’t go away not until you tell me what I did wrong. We were perfectly fine this morning then after the interview you were all huffy and stormed out.” Biting his lip, Zayn spun and with eyes blazing shouted, “You want to know what is wrong with me? Well lets just start with your constant flirting with Niall during this interview and every other interview we have had in the past month. Am I not enough? Am I not giving you enough attention that you have to seek it elsewhere and in the middle of interviews too where you know I can’t act like your boyfriend!”

Standing there with fists clenched he saw as his words slapped Liam in the face and his face form into shock. Spinning he went to walk away and instead felt as Liam grabbed at his wrist and he ripped it away. As he started to walk he heard Liam snap, “Don’t you just yell at me like that then dare walk away and not let me even talk.” Going rigid he spat, “Then talk Liam.” He felt as Liam grabbed his hand spun him until they faced one another once more. Jaw clenched he heard as Liam spat, “I have not been flirting with Niall my actions towards him have always been like that. As for how I act in interviews its because I rather it be you next to me and I sometimes forget that it is no longer you there beside me but him.”

Biting his lip Zayn asked, “You really rather it be me next to you?” Feeling as Liam gripped his hand, his boyfriend stepped closer until their foreheads were pressed against one another and he heard Liam murmur, “Yes, I rather it be you next to me in interviews and in everything else in my life.” He felt as Liam moved until his lips were pressed against Zayn’s and began to slowly kiss him. It only took a few seconds before Zayn was hungrily kissing him back.

As the kiss heated up he felt as Liam began to shove him in the direction of their bedroom and soon Zayn felt his back pressed into their mattress. Their hands fought with each other until finally both of their clothes were scattered on the floor and Zayn could feel Liam’s chest pressed to his. Lips meeting they fought for dominance as Liam nipped at Zayn’s bottom lip and Zayn managed to tug at Liam’s top. Zayn suddenly felt as Liam ripped his mouth away only to attach them to Zayn’s collarbone. Moaning he could feel as Liam smirked and he could feel as Liam shifted just enough to start pushing into Zayn.

Twisting his face into pain at first he soon relaxed it as he got used to Liam being in him. He knew the moment Liam knew he was relaxed as the younger boy began to move in and out of him. Each new thrust came harder and faster until Zayn threw his head back arching his hips up screaming Liam’s name. He felt as Liam nipped at his collarbone now and Zayn gasped for air between each moan. Trying to focus his mind, Zayn managed to think long enough to reach down and wrap his hand around his hard on. He felt the boy slow for only a second allowing Zayn to adjust his movements before continuing his thrusts. It only took a few quick jerks of his hand until Zayn felt himself coming and squirting onto Liam’s chest. As he finished he felt as Liam came inside of him, sending Zayn into one of the most glorious orgasms of his life and he knew Liam was feeling the same.

The two rode their high out together and as Zayn finally could clearly see through half hooded eyes he smiled up at Liam. He saw Liam grin down at him before Zayn felt the boy pull out and roll over beside him. Rolling onto his side he frowned as Liam moved to grab his dirty shirt before wiping both of them clean. Finally as Liam settled back down, Zayn curled into the boys side and murmured, “I’m sorry for getting jealous Li. It’s just hard sitting there in interviews seeing you act like that with the others when I wish we could be that open without revealing too much.” He felt as Liam’s eyes shifted to look at him and the boy reply, “I know Zayn, I wish the same.” Smiling, Zayn buried his head into Liam’s chest and spoke, “I love you Liam.” Zayn couldn’t help but feel his heart fill with warmth as Liam whispered, “I Love you too Zayn.” Feeling Liam’s arm loop around him, Zayn snuggled even closer to Liam until he was as close as he could be to his boyfriend.


End file.
